<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adversary by SumOfAllThings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677211">Adversary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumOfAllThings/pseuds/SumOfAllThings'>SumOfAllThings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, KlausIsASweetheart, M/M, Season 2 compliant, Sparrow Academy, Time Travel, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumOfAllThings/pseuds/SumOfAllThings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, pretty boy,” a voice cooed from above, the accent cultured and decidedly English.</p><p>Klaus looked up slowly and found himself staring into a familiar pair of heavily kohled, chocolate brown eyes. He faltered, inwardly freaking out because he was at a hell of a disadvantage and was pretty sure he was out to be decapitated. </p><p>“You’re - uh - Lila, right? Hi.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I watched season 2 and now I’m obsessed again. Enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus panted for breath, his legs trembling with fatigue as he hurtled around a corner and barely avoided getting his head blown off.  Some lunatic cop was shooting at anyone and <em> everyone </em> with a pulse. </p><p>“Jesus, fuck!” he shouted, falling flat on his ass as he tried to scoot backwards and away from the fighting. “Who the fuck are these guys?”</p><p>The shooter bodily exploded, his limbs flying off in all directions as a fast moving blur seemingly tore through him. Because that was a thing now...apparently.</p><p>“<em>Shit,</em>” Klaus gasped. “Shit, shit!”</p><p>Five appeared in front of him a millisecond before he knocked Klaus flat on his back. “Stay down, you idiot,” Five hissed, just as a human body hurtled into the space where he was just standing and went <em> splat </em> against the pavement. Klaus looked over Five’s shoulder and barely resisted the urge to gag. Jesus, was that a leg?</p><p>“I think I’m gonna puke -”</p><p>“I said <em>stay</em> <em>down</em>,” Five repeated urgently, pressing down on Klaus’s shoulder. “And for god sake, find cover.”</p><p>“I’m trying,” Klaus muttered as his brother disappeared and reappeared across the street, just in time to be grabbed by a girl with huge, stretchy hands. She picked him up and launched his thirty feet in the air. Klaus flinched on his brother's behalf, terrified for the split second it took him to phase and reappear safely on the ground. </p><p>“Gotta move,” Klaus whispered, because staying still was <em> not </em> an option. He got to his hands and knees and crawled towards the nearest dumpster in a vain attempt to find cover.</p><p>“Hey, pretty boy,” a voice cooed from above, the accent cultured and decidedly English.</p><p>Klaus looked up slowly and found himself staring into a familiar pair of heavily kohled, chocolate brown eyes. He faltered, inwardly freaking out because he was at a hell of a disadvantage and was pretty sure he was out to be decapitated. </p><p>“You’re - uh - Lila, right? Hi.”</p><p>“Hi,” she said pleasantly. “Sorry we didn’t get to meet before. It’s Klaus, yeah?”</p><p>“Uh...uh, yeah and, you know, no problem. There was a lot going on...last time,” Klaus said, rising to his knees. He flinched when he realised bullets were hurtling towards them, but miraculously, he was fine. It took him a couple of seconds to notice the light blue dome that was somehow surrounding them both. “Oh cool, is this you?” he asked, gesturing wildly at the dome. When she didn’t reply he felt a thrill of unease. “Sooo...can I help you with anything?”</p><p>“You can actually,” she said, reaching down and helping him to his feet.</p><p>He noted, absently, that he was quite a bit taller than her. Though he didn’t expect it would matter much - if it came down to a fight - it was reassuring to know that she wouldn’t be looming over him. </p><p>“What do you need?” he asked, shying away because he was pretty sure he was about to be blown up, or worse. She stepped towards him and he instinctively scuttled backwards until he was pressed up against the barrier. It crackled against his back, uncomfortable thankfully but not painful. </p><p>“Skittish, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I’m a little nervous, sure. There is a pretty epic fight going on, and I appear to be trapped in here, with you.”</p><p>“Does that scare you?” she asked, delighted as she sidled up to him.</p><p>“Kind of, I mean, you did almost kill all of my siblings. That’s a little intimidating, you know?”</p><p>She hummed thoughtfully, but she wasn’t looking at him anymore. Her gaze was resting behind him. Klaus twisted his head around and realised Diago was outside the circle, screaming and punching, presumably trying to get inside.</p><p>“What do you suppose he’s saying?” Lila asked in a bored manner.</p><p>Klaus definitely felt like he was going to throw up. “Look, I totally get that you and him have a thing. It’s adorable, really, but trust me when I say that if you kill me, he’ll be super pissed at you. I’m not trying to judge or anything, but I don’t think your relationship can survive the murder of one of his siblings yet.”</p><p>“How insightful,” she said, her eyes flashing white as a ball of fire engulfed the dome and bounced harmlessly away. Diego, thankfully, had avoided the worst of the flames. “I’d hate for him to be pissed at me.”</p><p>“So maybe you should...I don’t know, let me go?”</p><p>She grinned and it made her look wild and beautiful. “Klaus, if I drop this shield how long do you honestly think you’re going to last out there?”</p><p>He turned back to the carnage, concerned when he realised his siblings were falling back. Five was nowhere to be seen and Allison was lying unconscious in Luthor's arms. They were definitely losing. “So what, you’re protecting me?” he asked incredulously.</p><p>“Consider it more like looking after an asset.”</p><p>“That’s a beautiful sentiment,” he said, feeling desperate. “Except, asset implies you intend to keep me, which,” he gestured at himself, “what with me being, you know, a person, that kind of isn’t allowed.”</p><p>“What are you going to do about it?” she asked, affecting the sort of tone he would use if he was asking someone for a light.</p><p>He turned back to Diageo, desperate, but his brother was grappling with a woman who could apparently heal herself. Despite being repeatedly stabbed, she wasn’t even slowing down.</p><p>“No help there, I’m afraid,” Lila cooed.</p><p>“So are you doing this to get back at him?” Klaus asked, trying to be subtle about digging through his pockets in search of a weapon. <em> Damn it, why did he always have to wear such tight pants? </em></p><p>“Why would I want to get back at him? It isn’t like he was responsible for killing my mum or anything.”</p><p>
  <em>Yikes, that couldn’t be good.</em>
</p><p>“So are you with them?” he asked, gesturing to the <em> gifted </em> assholes fighting his family.</p><p>She seemed to consider the group thoughtfully. “I suppose we’re all connected, one way or another, but no, I’m not with them.”</p><p>“Lone wolf, huh?” he asked, aware how nervous he sounded but unable to entirely mask his panic. What the hell did she want?</p><p>She pressed forward, the movement sudden and aggressive. Before Klaus could react she slapped a hand over his mouth and used her body to press him back against the dome. “Your brother looks upset.”</p><p>Klaus obviously couldn’t speak whilst she was covering his mouth. He lifted his hand, flapping them uselessly in an attempt to make her let go. </p><p>“Oh dear, looks like Diago’s leaving,” she remarked thoughtfully. </p><p>“<em>Mphhhhh</em>!” Klaus shouted, terrified at the prospect of being left alone with someone who could kick Five’s and Vanya’s collective asses.</p><p>“Wow, your side are really losing. It’s kind of embarrassing.”</p><p>Klaus decided enough was enough. He grabbed Lila’s wrist and tugged her hand away from his mouth.“Look, it’s been really great getting to know you and all, but I really need to get going. If you could please just...get off me, that would be amazing.” </p><p>She gave him a scandalous look that was tinged with a vicious smile. “You’re really in no position to tell me what to do, Klaus.”</p><p>“Whose telling? Not me! Just making a suggestion.”</p><p>“Well, allow me to return the favour,” she said brightly, her hand shaking up to twist in his hair. “Why don’t you be quiet? I’m fact,<em> I heard a rumour that you shut your mouth</em>.”</p><p>Klaus felt his eyes widen to the size of two dinner plates and ,yup, his mouth had sealed shut. Allison had used her powers on him a couple of times back when they were kids, but it was rare. He didn’t like it then and he really hated it now. </p><p>“Time to go,” she said brightly. “I’d brace yourself if I was you. The last thing you need right now is to throw up.”</p><p>She grabbed his arm and, in a blink of an eye, they were somewhere else. He felt his stomach lurch but throwing up really wasn’t an option. Besides, death by vomit seemed a little unfair considering the amount of overdoses he’d survived. </p><p>“Geez, that really takes it out of you,” Lila gasped, letting go of his arm so she could brace her hands on her knees and breathe.</p><p>Klaus didn’t hesitate. He turned in the opposite direction and ran.</p><p>“No you don’t,” he heard Lila shout seconds before a small knife embedded itself in the front of his thigh.</p><p>Klaus yelped and collapsed to one knee. “Goddamnit,” he cried, barely noticing he could talk again. His hand hovered above the knife, uncertain if he should pull it free. He was pretty sure he’d read somewhere that you weren’t supposed to remove the knife from a stab wound. “<em>Ow, ow, ow</em>…”</p><p>Lila took the decision out of his hands. She strolled causally up to him, grabbed the knife and tugged it free. Klaus howled - he really couldn’t help it - and stared incredulously back at her. “What the hell?”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have run,” she answered, implying <em> he </em> was somehow to blame. “Don’t do it again.”</p><p>“Gotcha,” Klaus whispered, pressing down on the wound. That was something people did when they were stabbed, right?</p><p>“We’re leaving,” Lila declares happily. She opened a dumpster and pulled out a familiar looking briefcase.</p><p>“No,” Klaus said, attempting to shuffle backward. “ I don’t want -“</p><p>“Nobody cares what you want,” Lila said, grabbing him by the back of his neck and activating the case.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus stumbled and fell flat on his face. He groaned pitifully, feeling all sorts of sorry for himself as he slowly looked up and realised he was in an eerily familiar room. A picture of Ben took centre stage, indicating they were still in the wacko alternative timeframe.</p><p>The image of his brother made something sharp and painful twist in Klaus’s chest. Things had turned a little sour before Ben went into the light, but even with everything that led up to their separation he still deeply missed his brother. Knowing an alternative version of him existed, one that didn’t know him or remember their shared history together, felt exactly like it had the first time he saw Dave's younger self. It was torturous.</p><p>“Where...<em>when</em> are we?” he asked miserably.</p><p>Lila, of course, landed like a cat, the case clenched tightly in her fist. Her reflexes reminded him of Diego. He wondered vaguely if she stole the power from him. “A month in the future,” she said brightly, offering him a hand up. “Just enough time to send Diago crazy with worry. Genius, right?”</p><p>“Oh, sure,” Klaus agreed airily, wrapping his arms around his waist and he looked critically around the room. He didn’t address Diego’s supposed concern for him, sure anything he said would fall on deaf ears. “So, why are we here?”</p><p>“I’m dropping off a delivery,” she said as she wrapped a hand around Klaus’s wrist and tugged gently. “You coming?”</p><p>“No?” he said questiongly.</p><p>Lila grinned at him, all bright white teeth and flashing eyes. “You’re adorable, Klaus,” she tugged a little harder and towed him towards his dad's office. “It’d be a shame if I had to kill you. Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”</p><p>“Here’s to hoping,” Klaus said brightly, feeling more than a little hysterical as they reached his dad’s office door. Lila knocked loudly and entered without invite.</p><p>The old man was sitting behind his desk, seemingly nonplussed to find them there. No surprise really, the cantankerous bastard probably planned the whole thing.</p><p>“Hey pops,” Klaus said, shaking free of Lila and dropping into the chair opposite. He forced a dreamy smile on his face, refusing to show how uneasy he felt. Him and the old man had history...kind of. “How’s it hanging?”</p><p>Reginald gave Klaus a truly unimpressed look. “Is there anything I need to be aware of?” he asked, looking at Klaus but clearly addressing Lila.</p><p>“Nope,” she said, popping her <em>P.</em> “The whole thing went off without a hitch. They don’t have any reason to suspect anything.”</p><p>“Very good.” Reginald said in his usually brisk tone. He reached into his desk draw and drew out a small, pretty burgundy box. “Your payment, as promised.”</p><p>Lila didn’t take the box immediately. She stared Reginald down, or at least attempted to. “You wouldn’t double cross me?”</p><p>“What purpose would that serve?” Reginald asked her, his tone implying she was an imbecile for asking.</p><p>They continued to stare for a few more minutes before she abruptly shrugged and snatched the box. “See you around, Klaus,” she said sweetly.</p><p>Klaus flashed her his goodbye hand and turned to face his dear old dad. Klaus didn’t think Reginald ever looked particularly pleased to see any of his kids, but he’d rarely looked at his forth born with such cool indifference.</p><p>After a moment, Reginald sighed and stood up. “You commune with the dead, correct?”</p><p>“More or less,” Klaus answered, twisting in his chair so he could follow the old man as he circled around him.</p><p>“Show me.”</p><p>Klaus barely resisted the urge to flinch. He hated it when Reginald used that tone of voice. “I don’t need to do what you tell me to do,” he said, defiantly. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not a kid anymore.”</p><p>Reginald blinked at him and Klaus blatantly remembered their apparent lack of history. He barely had the opportunity to recoil before the old man's hand was around his throat and he had Klaus pinned on his back against the desk. “I said, <em>show me.</em>”</p><p>Klaus pushed weakly against Reginald’s chest, shocked. Despite being a vindictive, heartless monster, the old man had never raised his hand to Klaus before.</p><p>“Get off,” he rasped, finally moving. He drew back one leg and used it to kick the old bastard in his frail old fucking chest. Except Reginald barely moved. If anything his grip tightened.<br/><br/></p><p><em>What the fuck</em>?</p><p>“You will show me,” he warned, his voice disturbingly low.</p><p>Oxygen was beginning to become a priority. Klaus wheezed and flailed, trying to convey that he couldn’t concentrate when he was being choked out.</p><p>Seemed the old man finally got the message. He let go abruptly, fastidiously straightening his cuffs as he sneered distastefully down at Klaus. Klaus, for his part, desperately attempted to suck air back into his lungs and not die.</p><p>“Christ on a cracker,” he finally gasped, sitting up as he massaged his bruised throat “Are you trying to kill me?”</p><p>The look he received in response made his veins turn to ice water. “This is your last chance, young man. Show me.”</p><p>Klaus didn’t usually get angry, for whatever reason he just wasn't wired that way. Sure, he could feel frustration, irritation, and every other emotion with a painful intensity, but anger just wasn’t his thing. So it surprised him when he felt a thrill of real, true fury.</p><p>His so called father had bought him from his family, abused him and brought about the end of the world with his pointless cruelty. The worst part though, the part that was true torture, was that he didn’t remember any of it. As far as he was concerned, none of it ever happened.</p><p>“You want to see something,” he snarled, sitting up and clenching his fists. He purposefully looked past the figures popping up in his peripherals, his gaze fixed on his dad. “Knock yourself out.”</p><p>The dead turned on his father as one, their lifeless eyes locked on the old man. For one marvellous moment Reginald actually looked afraid. He stepped back, his eyes widening in shock.</p><p>“Enough,” he said, voice faint.</p><p>“You wanted to see,” Klaus wheezed. “Here they are.”</p><p>“I said <em>enough</em>,” Reginald shouted, his powerful voice resonating through the office.</p><p>A girl appeared suddenly, apparently having phased through the wall. For a moment Klaus thought she might have been another ghost, until she stuck the needle in his arm. Her crystal blue eyes bore into Klaus, narrowing when his knees gave out and he collapsed.</p><p>“He’s not so tough,” she remarked, presumably to the old man.</p><p>Reginald made a non-committal sound. “Put him in the basement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>